A forgotten place
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: This is a HotaruSesshi fic.A strange journal comes in the hands of the Senshi of Death.What happens when she goes back tot he past?Will she met her soulmate in the persone you less expect?Love can be found even in the most cold heart...
1. The journal

'Hotaru!'

'Minako-chan,what is it?Why did you runlike this?'Hotaru looked at her now tired friend.She was having a package in her hands.Minako smiled and gave the small package to her friend.

'This is for you,from me and Mako-chan.Its your birthday tomorrow,isn't it?'

She remembered.She and Mako remembered.Her…birthday.She tooked the package very nervouse and smiled back to Minako.

'Arigatou.'

'For nothing.Open it when you go home.Thet say that when you open it in your home you'll see in it the reflection of your soul mate!'

'Soulmate?'Hotaru repeated confused.

'Hai!Gotta go!Rey is waiting for me.Ja ne!'

'Minako,wait!'she tried to stop her friend but she couldn't.Minako was…to…fast.

'Minako and Makoto,Light and Love for Hotaru….'she read the small note.And she smiled.

Her small hands opened the petite package and saw that it was somekind of a notebook,like a journal.

'To see someone,in this?'she said to herself.

She opened the journal and she almost fainted when a face appeared on the first page.It was a young men,about 24 years old with a blue crescented on his forehead and res stripes on his cheecks.He had gold-amber eyes and a very cold look.Long silver haire was surrounding his body and on his right arm it was found a big fluffy thing.He was dressed in a white-red kimono and hadn a heavy armor on his chest.At his waist she saw 2 swords.Her heart was beating fastly when she saw him looking in her he…..could he see her also?Violet met amber and confusion was seen in them.Hotaru was trembling and she closed the journal.Who was that men?It was her soulmate?It can't be!

_Next day,at school………._

'So,did you saw anything?'

'Minako!'Mako yelled.

'Well,I didn't.'Hotaru said and turned.The journal was in her schoolbag ,waiting for her curiousity…

As she walked to her home,she couldn't stop the thought."_I'm happy again…..maybe there is someone for me to…"._

**This is a one-shot,my first really….I wanna make it a story….but I wait your reviews!Is maked in a hurry sorry!I think in 5 minutes!**


	2. Come my way

**Ok,because I was asked to make it a story,I will make a story!I'm curious to see what it comes…..Ok….I hope it will be better….but stil….The Angel and The Demon is my fav!The song is COME singed by Namie Amuro and is the song from Inuyasha,used in a ending**…

**Chapter 2: _Come my way…._**

"_Someone for me……that doesn't be so ahrd…..Come one Hotaru…be real…..who would like such a sick girl?Sick and so slim…..I'm not ugly……But….There is always this but……When I will find that person….I will have to be honest and tell him who I really am…."_

**Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara**

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
Tada konomama**

"_Will he stay or will he leave me?But ……I wont blame him…who could ever love…… someone that can bring Death in a blink of a eye?"_

**Come my way  
Kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
Ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
Tada soba ni iru kara**  
**So Come my way**

Then,she saw the journal.It was about to fall from her bag.She couldn't take her eyes from it."_Why am I so attracted by him?Its only a notebook…..isn't it?Wake up,Hotaru! You wouldn't see a man in any notebook!"_.She stood and went to it.With a shiver,she opened it.But it was only a blank paper.No face,no man.

'This is good...'she whispered and turned another page.

It was a journal.Who had this journal before,had a beautifull write.Her curiousity was to strong to stop herself from reading it.So,she read.

"_7 June 1500_

_I had a new conflict with 'my beloved' brother Inuyasha.That hanyou…….I will defintelly kill him one day.The only thing that stopes me now is the fact that he has Tessaiga… But…even with that I am stronger….The real reason is Rin I believe.She is only a child but she has my heart.My so said ice-heart_._Why do I still keep her with me?And why don't I see her as a nuisance in my life?Hard to say….even for me,the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands….The strongest youkai……"_

She stopped.Hanyou?Youkai?

'This is way to weird…….'she whispered and pushed away the journal."_But…..the fact that I have a Glaive and that I used to live on Saturn isn't weird !"_.So,she tooked the journal again and opened it.

"…_In 2 months is what Rin calls to be my birthday…..A youkai to have a birthday…..She asked me how old I am.I looked at her.How could I tell her that I'm over 900 years old?"_

'This becomes interesting…..'

**Kidzuite anata wa kono sekai de  
Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito**

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
Tada sonomama**

**Come my way  
Mou hitomi tojite  
Come close to me  
Mou nemureba ii  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
So Come my way**

"_So,I just told her I'm 24.I look in human years like that….."_

'Let's jump further……28 August….'

" _28 August 1500…_

_Tomorrow is my birthday.Rin insisted to celebrate it….I said NO but she start to cry.I hate to see her cry.I am weak as my father but it seems to be no other way…..I decided to celebrate it at my castle from the coast…..This old demons…..telling me that I need a mate…(_Hotaru blushed_).Almost forcing me to take one…..I will decide at the party…..I have to do it or….."_

Hotaru tunred the page but is was empty.It was the last day.Hotaru looked astonished at the blank page.She had to now what happened.Did he taked a mate or not?Her eyes rolled all over the room and stopped suddenly at the calendar.

'NANI?'she screamed when she saw the date.

**Calling out  
Can you hear me? yeah  
So Come my way**

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
Tada konomama**

**Come my way  
Kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
Ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
Tada soba ni iru kara  
So Come my way**

**Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me**

It was 29 august.She couldn't believe it.She jumped from the bed.What to do?Her curiousity was beyond anything.Something happened…that's why he didn't wrote anymore….She had to do something.She changed into a pair of black jeans and put a white top on her.She brushed her hair and tied it into a tail on top of her head.Her haire was long till her waist.Hotaru tooked a black bag and put in it the journal,and her wand.She would go ONLY for tonight and then return.That's wright.Only for tonight.

**Hehehehhehe,chapter 2……..R&R!And by the way…the onew who enjoy Sesshi/Hotaru fics,check on my profile and you'll find more!**

**Sayonnara!**


	3. Meet the Silence

**Chapter 3 : Me...the Silence**

_"I can't believe that I really came here...I suppose to be the most serious of the girls as the senshi I am,but right now,I'm acting like ...like a inlove girl...How could I love someone who I don't even know?That's so weird...but wait...I am weird...its normal that wirds things happen to weirds persons like me,isn't it?Hm...it seems that the party is really nice...so much...noise..._"Hotaru thought as she walked towards the gate of the garden.She was wearing a white dress,maked from silk,that showed every single shape of her body."_Minako's weird designs..._" she thought again but she liked the dress.Her hair was free and covered her bare shouldeurs and back and on top of her head she had a silver tiara with a violet stone in the middle.She liked Minako's designs,only that she was so shy to wear them,ever.But this time...it was different...she wanted to be someone different from who she really was.The Senshi of Death...

She walked thru the gate and then stopped.Someone was close.Her senses were very developed.

'Hello' she heard in her back.

She turned and faced the stranger.Oups,not a stranger.It was...the guy from the journal.

'You..'she whispered.

'I know you...'he said and got closer to her.

Silence for a few seconds.

'No,I think you're confusing me.Its the first time I...come to those lands...'

'You had come to my party?'

'Indeed.It seems lots of...fun...'she said blushing because of his deep gaze on her.

'Not quite.Its disgusting me.I was forced to do this...I would of prefered kill them all,but.'

She became pale,like her dress and he tooked her slowlly by her small waist and pulled her to him.

'Scared?'

'Not...exactly...'she whispered.

'Let me present myself...I am Lord Sesshoumaru...Lord of the Western's Lands...'

'Its a honor to meet you,my lord.'she smilled.'I am Ho...'she almost said it."_Yeah,right,tell him who you are,Hotaru,17 years old,allready in college because I'm a freack of science,and yes.by the way...a small detail..I'm known as Death herself!"_.'I am Princess of Saturn.'

'Saturn?Is that a country?'he asked seriously.

"_Actually is a planet in the other corner of the Universe...the mysterious and dark one..you can't miss it!"_

'Yes...Its a far away country...I am.in visit here...'

'To whom?'

'Nani?'

'Visiting who?'

'O..my sister...'

'Would you dance with me?'he asked all of the sudden.

She blushed and nodded.He tooked her small hand in his and they walked to a intim place of the garden.The music could be ehard.She was pulled to his chest and so they danced,slowlly.

'There is something more about you...'

'It is,yes...But nothing to tell...'

'Would you come here again?'

'No...I must return tonight...I am waited.'

'Your fiance?'

She felt her cheeks hoter and looked down.

Then,when she almost said no,a scream was heard from the bushes.

'Rin'.he only said and run towards it using his demon speed.He found her there,staring at a huge spyder youkai with two heads.He drew Toikjin and attacked him.Hotaru came as fast as she could,because it was hard to move with that dress on her.

'Are you okay?'she tooked the child in her arms.

She looked at Sesshoumaru,fighting the youkai and turned to elave with Rin,to take her to a safe place when she felt again a cold shiver in her back.She turned slowlly and saw something coming out of the earth,towards her and the child.

'Tremors...'she whispered seeing the creature.

Sesshoumaru killed the youkai spyder and turned to them.He saw the tremor but it was to late for him to act.Then,a huge light appeared between the girl and the tremor and something like a weapon appeared,shinning madly.Hotaru saw her Glaive,protecting her.She let Rin down and put a ahnd on the Gliave as she whispered.

'SILENCE...WALL!'

**to be continued...**

**Ok,next will be larger and more consistent.sorry...is not my PC!**


	4. Escape in Seiya's arms

**Chapter 4 : Escape in Seiya's arms**

Hotaru was running towards her house,crying and sobbing.Why did she went there?She was suffering again...again people were rejecting her because of what she was...And that was horrible.She loved so much to amke people happy and feel safe but they feared her.She was a freak for them.And she start believing it too.Why couldn't they just understand that she was a little bit different?It was so hard?She stopped suddenly because she had bumped into someone.Her eyes rised and saw Seiya.

'Hotaru,what happened?'he asked worried and shared his umbrella with her.

Tears come out and she hugged him with need to feel accepted how she was.Seiya was confused.Hotaru was very misterious but her liked her way to be.She was so calm and allways knew what to say.She acted like a true princess not like others(Venus...Minako is crazy!but I like her...).He hugged her with his free arm and tried to warm her by moving his arm on her back up and down.

'Tell me.'he said kindly.

Hotaru had her eyes allready red and hugged him tier.

'Not here.'she said.

'I'll walk you home.'

'No!Not there!I'm tired of beeing alone...Can we go to your place?'she asked not looking at him.

'Ok.If it makes you feel better.'he said and tooked her by her shouldeurs with the free hand.She rested her hands on his arm and the two walked to Seiya's place.

'So,what happened?'his voice came from the kitchen.Hotaru was standing in a corner of the couch,clunging her knees.

Flashback...

_'SILENCE WALL!'_

_Sesshoumaru looked like she was something weird.Rin was looking at her in the same way.The demon died in electric shocks and she stood,having in her hands the glaive.She looked at Rin._

_'Are you Ok?'_

_The girl nodded and run to Sesshoumaru._

_'Who are you?'he asked again._

_'I'm from Saturn as i said.'_

_'Ordinary humans don't have this kind of power.'his voice remembered her what she allready knew.She was an ordinary human.Was she at least...human?_

End of flashback...

'Hotaru?'she heard her name and a hand waving before her.

'Hai?'se answered.

'Your tea is getting cold...'Seiya said and sat next to her.

'O...'she said and tooked the coup in her hands.

'If you don't want to talk about it...'

'I was...rejected again...that's all.'she said putting a fake smile.

Seiya tooked her by the shouldeurs and brought her closer making her easilly blush.

'Tell me who,Taru'he said so sweet.

Her eyes looked deeply in his blue ones.

'Why do I have to be the strongest one?'

'Taru..'

'Why do i have to be alone all the time?No one can understand!No one!Usaghi haves Mamoru and soon Chibiusa-chan...Rey loves Yuichiru but she doesn't say it but anytime she can say yes...Makoto still dreams at her ex boyfriend but she can allways find new love...Minako loves Yaten and she sees only thru his eyes...Amy..Amy is alone but that doesn't bothers her...'

'Taru...'Seiya looked at her and got her closer.

She shaked her head as many tears came out.

'Haruka has Michiru and Setsuna is seeing Taiki!I am alone!I have no one!I'll allways be alone!I hate that!I hate me!I thought it wont bother me as long as I have friends but I'm tired!I'm tired of beeing alone!I'm hated if I destroy the world,I'm hated if I protect it!I hate .'she tried to say more but he stopped her,pulling her to his chest.

'You'll allways have me.And I don't hate you,Taru-chan.And you're not alone,as long as I live.'he said burying his face in her long and raiven haire.

Hotaru let her head resting on his chest.

'It hurts so much.'she said in a whisper.

'I know...'he said holding her.

'How can you forget the pain?'

'You don't...you just learn to live with her.'

'And if you can't?'

'Then you should find someone to share it with..'

She left his hugg and put her hands on her face,to wipe out the left tears.Then,she looked at him.

'Seiya...'she said and the next thing she knew he kissed her gently on her lips.She closed her eyes,surprised,and she enjoyed the feellings she had now.Seiya was kissing her!And she liked it!But she pushed him,gently,not to be brutal,away.

'Seiya...you're my friend...this...'

'I know that you see me only as your friend.'he said and stood,sad.But then he turned to her smilling.'But I still want to be your friend,I want you to believe in me.I'll never touch you again if you don't want me too...Ok?'

Hotaru put her hands over his and smilled him with kindness.

'Ok.'

'Are you sure I can sleep in the bed?'she asked from the bathroom.She borrowed a shirt from him ,a larger one so she could cover more of her body.

'Yes!I am used with the couch,so its Ok!'his voice camed from the other bathroom.

Hotaru giggled at his answer and then turned serious remembering the events of the other night.

Flashback...

_'Why are you talking like this to me?'_

_'I thought your different...but you aren't...you're a weird human too...and I DESPISE humans...in specially weirds one like you!'he said and his eyes glowed red._

_'Sesshoumaru-sama...'Rin tried to say something but was cut off._

_'Not now Rin.Go away if you want to leave.Go back to your freaks!'_

_Her eyes blew in tears and she turned away._

_'I understand you...No matter if I kill...or protect...this happens all the time...'she said and runed away._

End of flashback...

That was the reason she returned so fast.Not even in the past she couldn't pretend to be someone who she wasn't...A tear escaped her eye and felt in the water.She clunged her knees and tooked them to her chin.Her head rested on them.Maybe she should just accept Seiya.He loved her.And she liked him a lot.If she wouldn't off met this arrogant guy she would off accepted Seiya.But now she was so confused.

'Everything is so confusing...His face...Damn it...I can't forget his gaze!'

'Are you okay?'she heard lately a voice.She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the water.She must of slept there a little bit.

'Hai...'she answered and got out of the now cold water.She put his shirt on her and walked out of the bathroom.Seiya was on the couch,watching something at the T.V.He was now in a black shirt,opened at half and white pants.

'Going somewhere?'she asked him .

Seiya shut the T.V and looked at her.

'No.I wanted to...but I can not...'

'Why not?'

'Cause I rather stay with you.I want to enjoy this night,having you only for me.'he said glaring her.

Hotaru turned red and turned to the bedroom.She opened the beedroom's door and then stoped.

'Something wrong?'

'Thank you Seiya.'

He smilled but she didn't saw it.

'Happy to be here for you,Taru.'

She entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her.She crushed on the bed and saw how big it was.She felt better but...she was still alone...and she was tired of it...She need someone.She didn't wanted to be alone.Not tonight.So,she gathered some guts and opened the door again.Seiya jumped from the couch and felt on the floor,scared by her sudden action.

'What,what?'he stood.

'Seiya.'she said and leaned against the door crossing her legs one over the other.

'Yes?'he asked doing something to his hair.

'Umh...I want to sleep on the couch.The bed has something...I can't sleep on it.'

Seiya turned serious.

'I'll check it,wait here a minut.'he said and tried to pass her but her hand stopped him.

'Not now...Can I atke the couch?'

'Sure...'he said and tooked her to it.

Then he turned to leave.

'Seiya?'

'Yes?'he turned by half.

'What are you doing?'she asked putting a leg on the couch.

At the view of her bare leg,till her hip,he gasped and tried to look away when he blushed.

'To...sleep...in the bedroom...'

'You wont sleep fine...that bed is cursed...'she said and sat on the bed with both legs,in her knees.

'Then...I'll sleep on the floor...'he said,again,gasping.

'Why don't you sleep with me?I can share the couch with you...'she said smilling inocently.

Seiya looked at the couch.It was to small to sleep two person.Only if...they sleep...very close.

'Are you sure?'he asked.

'Its not like we are going to do something bad!'she said.

'Ok.'he said.

Few moments later they were on the couch,Seiya in her back,holding her by her waist with his bouth hands,and his head in her neck.

'Are you staying confortable?'

'Yes...'she answered feeling safe and feelling the wormth of his arms around her.For the first time in so much time...she slept fine.Deep.Seiya watched her sleeping and then he allowed himself to sleep too.

**Muahaha..a longer one...even if I don't have to much inspiration on this one...any suggestions?Sorry guys but I like Seiya a lot.And Yaten too!So kawaii...I was mad on Sesshi today so I maked a terrible end to The Shadow of the Past and this fluffy chapter with Seiya/Hotaru...I will wait your revies and your suggestions!**


	5. Sweet awakening

**Chapter 5: Sweet awakening**

She opened her eyes because she felt cold.Seiya's arms were still around her bu she felt cold.So she turned easilly,not to awake him,and placed herself with her face to his sleepy one.She brushed a lock of his hair from his face and studied his features.He was really attractive...Why didn't she saw that earlier?he was helping her with many things...sometimes he tooked her from school and take her home...sometimes was taking her out to the park...not an date,just as 2 friends.She was very fond of him...she loved him in a way...Suddenly his arms wrapped around her waist better and pulled her closer to him.Her body was pressed against his and could feel his hot breath.he was still sleapping.Then she saw his easy opened mouth, breathing slowlly.She tried to look away but his mouth was attracting her in a very strange way.She approached her mouth slowlly by his.He was sleepping,who will ever know?And she kissed him.But in that moment he opened his eyes and stared at her.But they were so calm...She broked the innocent kiss.

'Good morning...'she said blushing furiously that she had been caught.And she stood from the couch,stretching her arms.

'Good morning...nice view...'he said and she looked down.A button of the shirt was opened and he could see a little more from her chest.She covered herself fast.

'You peeked!'

'If my sleep partner is so attractive,what can i do?'he said and gaved her a bright smile.

She threw a pillow over his face,laughing.He tooked the pillow and threw it away.Then he stood,approaching her.Hotaru tooked a few steps back,smilling.

'What are you going to do?'she asked fearfully in a way.

He grined.

'Nothing.'

'That nothing is concerning me...'she said and runed away.

Seiya runed after her and caught her by her waist and rised her into the air.

'You little firefly...'he said smilling.

'What?'she asked with innocents.

He turned her quick and pressed his lips over hers.He pushed her head more to him,to deepen the kiss.She knew what he wants and gaved it to him.She opened her mouth and let him kiss her deeper.

'Hotaru...'

'We can try,don't we?'

He smilled.

'Yes,we can...'

'Thank you Seiya...'

'For?'

'For beeing here for me.'she said and pulled him into another kiss.

**Ok,a short one...sorry sorry...But is better then nothing,isn't it?**


	6. Retrieve my heart

**Ok,I didn't update lately...GOMEN!This one is short too...cause I have many exams...can't wait the second semester...Promsie you many new chapters and new stories featuring Hotaru/Aoshi and Rey/Hiei...and much more...  
**

**Six...Returning for my heart**

**Even if she was quite happy with Seiya,Hotaru was dreaming all day long.Her life was so...empty...and in the same time so**

** full...Seiya was doing everything she wanted him to do...except stop loving her.She said yes,to give it a try,but... how could she**

** move forward when her heart was still in the past?Left into that demon's claws...She had seen him once but she felt that not**

** seeing him again...ever...would kill her for sure.So,she maked and excuse.She talked to Setsuna and convinced her in**

** returning her to the past...**

**'Setsuna...arigato...You know I would never do something childish but...'**

**'I understand you,Taru-chan...Believe in you and return home safe.Ok?'said Setsuna and hugged her.**

**Hotaru returned the hugg and runed away.She stoped at the street corner and winked to her senshi partner.This would be the**

** most difficult journey she ever maked.Not to win a war,not to save the world.She was going to save what was left of her broke**

**  
heart.And she had fate.Fate that maybe...just maybe...she'll be lucky this time.**

**As she walked thru the portal that Pluto opened she felt her heart skipping many beats.Maybe it was just the many emotions**

** that passed her body knowing that soon she'll see again the gorgeus demon...the demon that captured her heart and breaked**

** it so easily.She was giving another chance.Another chance to herself.Another chance to happynes.Another chance to**

** a...forgotten place.**

**She looked around.Nothing had changed...4 months had past and was exactly the same...The castle was as big and beautifull**

** as back then.. She jumped into a bush and changed her cloths in more proper ones.Then she looked around to be sure that no**

** one sees her and she runed to the beach,trying to approach the castle.**

**"_I wonder if he's inside...I want to show him how weird I really am..."_she thought evily and stoped.A tall man was at few**

** steps of her and golden gorgeus eyes were staring into her violet ones.The moon was full and she saw something sparkling in**

** his sight.**

**'What are you doing here?'he asked coolly.**

**She approached.**

**'I want to demonstrate you that there are also weird demons,beside weird humans...'**

**He glared her.Was she calling him weird!**

**'How?'**

**'You are a demon.Full blood dmeon.But...you're keeping the little girl...You are different.You are weird in their eyes,aren't**

** you?' **

**'How dare you to judge me?'**

**'How dared you to judje me!'she yelled and lift her hand.'SILENCE GLAIVE!'**

**He drew Toikjin and glared her.She pointed him with her glaive.**

**'If I win,you'll tell me about your journal.'**

**'If I win...most likely...you'll stay and tell me...what are you.'**

**She smirked.**

**'Fine.'**

**'Deal.'**

**They glared eachother and before the clouds cover the moon,two sparks slashed the skye.The battle was just starting.**

**OK!SORRY!DON'T KILL ME!PLZZZ! **


	7. Us

**

* * *

**

**Seven….Us

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru hit with Toikjin and maked Hotaru jump from place to place in order to avoid his sudden attack.And turned to be quite difficult for her to handle.Sesshoumaru was sure a strong opponent but she wasn't going to let him see that she saw that.So,she put her hand together and attacked with **Death Infinity**.Sesshoumaru shielded the attack but he couldn't avoid a small scratch on his face.

'Impressive'he smirked as he hit her with his whip over her legs sending her into the water.

'Why you…'she cursed and stood attacking immediately.

And so they fought for quite a few good hours untill they both ended in their knees,to tired to continue.

'I call this a equal'

'Indeed.'he nodded.

'So….'she said as she rested on the sand.'What's with the diary?'

Sesshoumaru put back his sword and answered without looking at her.

'We should rest now.I offer you a room for tonight…We shall discuss this tomorrow.'

Hotaru thought a little and then nodded.Why to hurry?She stood and walked behind him ,analyzing him step by step.

'Do you fiind me interesting ningen?"he asked coldly.

Hotaru gasped in surprise and blushed.

'In a way…I never talked…actually talk with a demon before and not kill him…'

'And how do you find it ningen?''

'Interesting…..youkai!'

Sesshoumaru looked over his shouldeur and glared her.

'I'll stop with the youkai thing when you'll call me by my name!'

'Hmpf'he muttered.

* * *

'This is the room where you will stay…..'he said and let her inside a huge room with black and violet ornaments.

'It's kinda…..nice……similar to my own room…'she said happy and jumped on the bed,giggling.

'You're acting like a silly child…'he said and turned to leave.

'I am a silly child!'she said laughing and watched him leaving.

Sesshoumaru sighted and walked towards his room when Rin appeared.She wasn't looking to well.

'Why aren't you asleep?'he asked her.

'I have nightmares…..'

'You want to sleep in my room tonight Rin?It will make you feel better?'

Rin nodded and smilled happy.She opened her arms and let Sesshoumaru taking her in his arms._"If father would only see me now….he woul laugh for ten years"_.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys but I'm so occupied with Pieces of a dream...lol...anyway...if you have any idees for this fiction please tell me! 


End file.
